


Winter Blues

by Saidicam29



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidicam29/pseuds/Saidicam29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one sitting on my computer that I am not sure if I ever posted.  I'm thinking not since it doesn't appear the file ever had a real title.  My file title is bad xmas challenge, so I can only assume at some point there was a challenge to write about a holiday outing that doesn't go as planned.  I guess this was my response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Blues

Sarek strolled hastily down the snow covered sidewalks, hunkered into his heavy, Vulcan cloak, attempting to keep the snow off while trying to keep up with Amanda, his wife-to-be, who strode angrily down the New York City streets, her mutterings becoming increasing loud, and vulgar.

"Of all the ignorant, asinine things to say!"

They had been walking for nearly 30 minutes, him following close enough to not lose her, but far enough behind to notice the increasing amount of attention she was drawing to herself. "Amanda," he called to her, increasing his own speed to catch up when she didn't respond. Behind her at last, Sarek reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. He nearly collided with her when, unexpectedly, she stopped and spun to face him.

"Did you hear him? Beastiality, Sarek!"

Sarek nodded glumly. "I was there, t'hy'la." He folded his hand across his waist, resisting the urge to take her in his arms. "You did say not to expect a favorable reaction from your father."

"I know, but…" Her words faltered, and he could see her struggle not to lose control, but her humanity betrayed her, and tears began to leak from her eyes with increasing volume. "I hate him!" she whispered fiercely, ducking her head to hide her crying.

Looking around, he was relieved that the crowds of NY were not in full force on a late, snowy night like tonight, but still… Sarek placed a hand on her arm and led Amanda down a nearby alley, away from public display. Intense anger flashed through him, a response to anyone who hurts his beloved, but Sarek suppressed it with years of hard earned control. "I think that not true," he said gently, "or you would not be so strongly affected by his mere words." He reached out and with the edge of one finger wiped the tears from her cheeks, then brushed some snow from her hair. Amanda leaned into him, burying her face against his neck. Giving in, Sarek wrapped himself around her, holding her tight, words of comfort too foreign to come easily to him. When her sobs had subsided, he leaned back, looking into her eyes, red and swollen from her crying. "Perhaps, in time, he will reconsider?"

"No," she said resolutely. "It doesn't matter, really. Nothing is going to change my mind about marrying you."

"Nothing," Sarek agreed, running his paired fingers across her cheek in a caress. 

"He doesn't know us," she reached cup to cup his face against her palm. "No one knows…can understand…what's between us." She took a deep breath, then slowly released it, her own control restored.

Sarek nodded. "Shall we continue to the transport?"

"Yes," they turned, heading back to the street, until they noticed a man blocking their path, a small hand phaser held in his hand.

"Not so fast," he said, gesturing them back down the alley.

Sarek stepped in front of Amanda, walking backwards to keep his eyes on the perpetrator, himself between the two of them. He could feel Amanda clutching the back of his robe tightly. After a few paces, the man told them to stop.

"Give me your credit chips…any watches and jewelry too." Sarek slowly reached into the pocket of his robe and withdrew one of his credit chips, tossing it gently at the man's feet. He reached back to take Amanda's from her, as well as her earrings and the necklace she had removed. With only a slight, regretful, hesitation, Sarek pulled off his clan ring – given to him upon his grandfather's death – which he added to the slight pile. The man grabbed it all up and pushed it all into his coat pockets. As he did so, his gaze kept wandering over the couple, speculatively. "That's a nice robe," he commented darkly.

"It has no value," Sarek assured him, hoping not to lose everything in his possession.

"Take it off," he ordered.

"What are you, some sort of pervert! You have our money, our jewelry. Just go!" Amanda shouted angrily from behind Sarek.

The man looked at her, then laughed. "I'm not the one diddling aliens in dark alleys, sweetheart. Hurry up with that robe!"

Sarek held out a placating hand, silencing both the humans from continuing their quarrel while he removed his cloak. He handed this to the villain as well, then stepped away, hoping this would end the ordeal. The man hefted the cloak, checking it out briefly, then balled it up under one arm. He started backing away, lifting his phaser-holding hand to his brow in a brief salute. "Thanks for your business," he joked menacingly. "Merry Christmas!" The man turned and ran out of the alley.

Sarek felt a chill course down his spine, and briskly rubbed his arms through the thin fabric of his tunic. 

"Here," Amanda muttered, placing her overcoat across his shoulders the best she could.

Sarek shook his head, attempting to step out of the garment. "You will get cold."

"I have a heavy sweater on," she assured him. "I'm fine, for now. You're not dressed for this weather."

"Not now, at any rate," Sarek agreed, adjusting the coat as they walked back down the alley to the sidewalk. There was no sign of their thief. 

"Let's get out of this weather."

"Should we not contact legal authorities?"

Amanda spread her arms wide, encompassing their surroundings. "Where? It won't do any good, anyway. He's long gone by now."

"I see. Your financial institutions?"

"Closed until morning. Let's just…get back to the transport, and when we get back to Maryland we'll cancel our credit chips. I just want this night to be over."

"Very well," Sarek agreed readily, adjusting her coat to try and cover as much of him as he could. "Which way to the transport station?"

Amanda stopped in the midst of blowing on her hands, to warm them up. "You don't know?"

"I am not familiar with this area. I followed you from the restaurant," he reminded her.

"Well…" Amanda covered her face with her hands in agitation. She looked at Sarek forlornly. "I was angry. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going."

"Then we are lost," Sarek surmised.

"No," Amanda insisted. "We'll just head back the way we came."

"You made a lot of turns. I did not take note of exactly where."

Amanda sighed, thinking. "Alright, let's just call a cab."

"And pay for it how? I believe such fares require immediate credit transfers."

"Ugh!" Amanda exclaimed, frustrated. 

"Keep walking," Sarek suggested, "at least it will help us stay warm."

They walked another block, then two, each thinking furiously for a way out of their predicament. "You know," Amanda said nostalgically, "when I was young, and dating, my mom used to make me carry an extra credit chip in my bra. 'Mad money', she called it, in case I got mad at my date and needed my own ride home."

Sarek stopped, looking at her, astounded. "Excellent," he commented, his relief evident in his expression. "Then we can call a cab to take us to the transport station."

"Actually," Amanda placed a hand on his arm, stalling him. "I haven't done it in years." His face clouded with confusion. "It's just…our circumstances got me thinking about that, and how nice it would have been if I still did that."

"I see," Sarek added darkly, turning away to continue their walk. "We might try contacting the transport company. Their number is on the tickets. Perhaps they could arrange some means of us getting there, since they already have our credit information on file?" He stopped, watching Amanda for her reaction. 

She clapped her hands together happily. "Yes! You are brilliant!" She sandwiched his face between her hands, careless of whomever might see them, and pressed a kiss against his lips. "They're in my coat pocket." She reached for the jacket, checking the pockets on one side, then turned Sarek slightly so she could check the pockets on the other side. Her movements became more frantic as she failed to produce the tickets. "I know they're here," she assured Sarek as he also began to search the coat. "I had them in my coat, and they fell out when we got out of the cab, at the restaurant, remember?" Sarek nodded. "Then I…um…"

Sarek stopped his searching, a slight sigh escaping his lips. "You gave them to me to keep. And I put them in the pocket of my cloak."

"Oh no," Amanda lamented. "Now what do we do? Do you remember the name of the transport company?"

Sarek shook his head. "We could call each one," he suggested.

"No, there's got to be hundreds of them." Amanda thought of something, but was hesitant to suggest it. "We could call Soran?" Sarek's lips pressed together in a grim line. "He could probably arrange something from the embassy."

"He could, but I would prefer to handle this situation myself."

"I know, but…it's Christmas Eve; I've had a terrible fight with my father; we've been mugged; I'm cold, and wet, and I just want to get back to our cottage so I can crawl into a warm, dry bed."

Sarek took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his eyes scanned the shops along the street, looking for inspiration. Stopping at a set of large, imposing doors, he stared at the brightly lighted sign for a hotel arched overhead. Sarek straightened, his face set determinedly. "Attend me," he said, starting across the traffic lanes.

"Do what?" she asked, but Sarek had already started to cross, so she quickly hurried after him.

When she entered the hotel, Sarek was already waiting in line at the counter. Curious, Amanda took a seat on one of the padded benches surrounding a foliage centerpiece in the lobby. She watched as Sarek approached the counter, steepling his hands in front of his chest, his demeanor that commanding presence she'd seen him use at work several times now. The 'Sarek of Vulcan' stance, as she called it. She'd never seen it fail.

"May I help you, Sir?" The elderly human behind the counter asked as he finished entering the previous customer's information into the computer system.

"I require a room for the night."

"Certainly, Sir; number of occupants?"

Sarek hesitated for only a second. While they were sharing a cottage in Maryland for the week, they had yet to share a bed. "Two."

"Full, queen, or king bed?"

Sarek didn't even know what that meant. He cast a glance behind him, seeing Amanda's inquisitive smile. "Queen?" he said tentatively, turning back to the concierge, hoping the middle option would at least suffice.

"That is 185 credits."

"I will settle the account in the morning upon checking out," Sarek said nonchalantly, but his heart rate had definitely gone up a notch.

"Certainly," the man agreed, making an amendment in the system. "But we do require a 50 credit deposit." He held out his hand, waiting for the Vulcan's credit chip.

Sarek looked at the hand, then met the man's unwaveringly gaze. "I see." Placing his hands upon the counter before him, palms down, Sarek leaned forward to ensure the human could hear his lowered voice. "Unfortunately, my companion and I were accosted earlier this evening, and our credit chips stolen. In the morning I can contact my financial institution and-"

"You'll gladly pay Tuesday for a hamburger today? Sorry, we don't-"

"We do not require sustenance," Sarek assured him, not recognizing the ancient reference.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the man said forcefully. "A 50 credit deposit is *required*." He took one finger, and struck a single key on his board, which Sarek was sure erased any entries that were had on his behalf. "May I help you?" the clerk addressed the couple standing behind Sarek, effectively dismissing him. 

Sarek walked over to Amanda, taking her jacket off and laying it across the back of the bench to dry, then took a seat beside her.

"No luck?" she asked.

Sarek shook his head. When Amanda started to rise, he placed his fingers against her arm, the simple touch unusual enough to stop her. "Sit," he ordered softly. "We can stay long enough to rest and get warm."

Amanda settled back down, leaning back against the cushioned pads. For several minutes she sat quietly, watching Sarek just stare at the floor, wondering if he intended to remain silent the entire time. Impatient, Amanda's toes began to tap on the floor, her mind searching for something to occupy itself. "By the way, did you really tell me to 'attend you' earlier." She couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

Sarek glanced her way, surprised. Had he? Perhaps he had…he'd never done that before. Interesting. He noticed her smile, and found himself unusually put off by her amusement in his customs. He stood and walked away from her, standing before one of the large picture windows watching the snow fall down in ever increasing increments. The circumstances must be affecting him more than he thought; and here he was with no place for solitude and meditation. He heard Amanda steps as she slowly approached him from behind, then stood next to him. She watched the view for several minutes before speaking.

"Are you and Soran fighting?"

Again, she surprised him. "Of course not," Sarek told her. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Amanda turned and leaned her back against the cold window pane, watching him carefully. "Well, I know that you planned this trip yourself. You wouldn't let Soran help at all."

"He told you this?" Sarek did not deny her words, for they were the truth. He just was surprised his friend was confiding in his wife-to-be.

She nodded. "I think he was a little bothered by it…or he was just pumping me for information on our trip."

This brought a small tug to Sarek's lips. "That seems likely."

Amanda was relieved to have eased whatever tension had been between them a few moments ago. There was still much she didn't understand about this man, but she seemed to be learning how to read him, and respond. That was a good start. "And now you refuse to call Soran, even in these circumstances. Why?"

Sarek shrugged slightly. "I wanted privacy."

"But Soran always plans your trips. Shoot, he plans your daily agenda."

Sarek nodded. "Yes. When I took the ambassador position, I was forced to sacrifice most of my privacy. I accept that; but this weekend is…personal."

"Soran's your best friend."

"I know. And I am fortunate that I have a friend in his position on the staff. But, even so…" He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. Amanda did not interrupt them. "I was in error, I suppose. It would seem I cannot even take you on a trip without his assistance."

Amanda watched him, the only change in his countenance was the quick flex of a muscle in his jaw – clenching his teeth perhaps? 'But why?' Amanda thought to herself. 'What's the big deal about planning a trip on your own? Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know we're staying together? Maybe it wouldn't look right, to Vulcans. But, it's not as though anything has happened between us, or that Sarek seems likely to attempt anything in the near future…so what, then? Pride? Some sort of male ego? No; too emotional. But then, Vulcans were an independent people, very self-reliant.' Amanda was reminded of the desert test she'd recently read Vulcan children undergo. It is considered essential that Vulcans, at an early age, be capable of handling whatever nature throws at them, on their own. For Sarek, could this be something similar? Amanda looked at Sarek, her own jaw set determinedly. "Let's go," she said handing Sarek her coat and setting off towards the doors.

"Where are we going?"

"I remember seeing this cheap little flitter rental place a few blocks back."

Sarek nodded, also remembering it. "But unless cheap means free, I do not see how this will be helpful."

Amanda paused to allow Sarek to fall in place beside her then continued their brisk pace. "You aimed too high in coming here. This place is too fancy. That man is probably making a decent living, and is too old to risk his job for us. But," she held up her hand, index finger extended to emphasize her point, "a run down little rental shop like this is usually run by students; young people who aren't making much, don't care for their jobs to start with, and give very little thought to their futures; either that or people my age who pretty much hate their lives…"

Sarek gave her a surprised look, then shook his head dubiously. "I will take your word on this, as I have no such knowledge of these establishments. However, even if you are correct, how is this beneficial to us?"

Amanda sighed. This would be much more difficult to explain. She received a momentary reprieve when they reached the rental shop, and their conversation stopped as they entered the building. It was actually a large warehouse building converted to hold many tourist shops, most of which were closed. Across the darkened, cavernous room was the glare of overhead lighting shining off a countertop, behind which was a young nerdy looking man, so absorbed in the books spread out before him that he did not notice their entrance. "Perfect," Amanda whispered.

"How so?" Sarek asked, completely confused by this point.

Amanda pushed him back towards the doorway, running her fingers through her dampened hair, styling it the best she could. "Just stay here, okay? Don't come out, and don't say anything. No matter what, just trust me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well," Amanda smoothed down her skirt. "If we're lucky," she tugged at the bottom of her sweater and pulled the over-sized collar down to expose her bare shoulders. "I'm going to get us a flitter."

Sarek watched Amanda saunter across the cement floor to the counter across the way, not sure what she was planning; but, inexplicably, not liking it anyway. The young man didn't even glance up until Amanda has almost reached him, and upon seeing her he jumped from his seat, hastily straightening the counter and adjusting his uniform. His movements were quick and jerky…'nervous,' Sarek thought to himself. He smiled uncertainly at Amanda and spoke; his words unfortunately too mumbled for Sarek to discern. Amanda reached out and spun one of the books towards her, flipping quickly through the pages before sliding it back towards the young man. 'Small-talk,' Sarek decided. Amanda leaned forward across the counter, tossing her hair to one side and tilting her head. Sarek wondered what could have her so interested, since the man didn't seem to be speaking much. The man shrugged, not making much eye contact with Amanda until she reached across the counter and placed her hand over his. Sarek felt a tightening in his gut, and reminded himself that hand touching had a much more casual meaning on Earth than on Vulcan. Now the man couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, his attention rapt to whatever Amanda was telling him. Suddenly the man straightened, pulling his hand from beneath hers and shaking his head resolutely. Amanda straightened as well, her hands and head moving quickly in such a way to make Sarek think she was pleading with him. The man continued to shake his head, his hands held up, palms out, in a helpless gesture. 

Amanda stopped, nodding slightly, then turned as if to walk away. She paused, and Sarek could see her expression was thoughtful, her bottom lip being chewed gently between her teeth as she concentrated. She stopped worrying her lip, her face relaxing as she glanced in Sarek's direction. He waited, as she'd instructed, expecting her to come to him with news of her failure. Instead she raised her hands, burying her face in them, her shoulders hunched and shaking as though she were crying. Sarek started forward, alarmed, but caught himself. The young man behind the counter watched Amanda, his own disease evident as he paced and ran his hand through his hair impatiently. He reached for something under the counter, then held out a handful of tissues, calling to Amanda to get them. Amanda didn't move, however, but her wailing became louder, now loud enough for Sarek to hear from his distance. The man lifted a section of the counter up, walked through and stepped up behind Amanda, placing one hand upon her shoulder, the tissues held in front of her with his other hand. Amanda took them, patting at her eyes demurely. She turned to face the man, and they spoke more, the man gesturing with his hands, Amanda nodding emphatically. The man moved back behind the counter again, although the partition remained open. He came back to her, handing Amanda something too small for Sarek to see. Amanda raised her hand, cupping the man's face gently in her palm. She stepped back, letting her hand trail down his chest, giving his tie a playful tug before she turned, walking back towards Sarek. The man called out to her again, and when Amanda turned he held up a PADD and stylus. Amanda nodded, went back to him, and wrote something on the PADD then turned back again. This time the man said nothing, but watched her retreat, never looking away until she was out of his sight in the shadows of the doorway.

Amanda glanced at Sarek, saying nothing as she walked past him and through the doors to the blistery NY night. Sarek followed. Once outside Amanda smiled broadly at him, holding before his eyes the card to a flitter ignition. "Tada!" she sang.

Sarek could not fully appreciate her good mood. "What was that?"

Amanda's smile only faltered slightly. "I got us a flitter." When he did nothing to congratulate her good fortune Amanda turned away smartly. "There's no point in standing in the cold. Let's head home." She looked at the card for an ID number, then began scanning the parked cars for a match. Sarek walked behind her, neither assisting nor speaking further on the matter. She was correct, their talk could wait for now. It was a long drive to Maryland.

"Here we go!" Amanda walked up to a small, pale blue flitter. It contained only one bench seat, holding 2 passengers, with a small storage area behind it. It was fortunate they didn't have luggage. "Am I driving, or you?"

Sarek took the ignition card from her, moving to the driver's door and unlocking the vehicle. They climbed in, fastening their safety harnesses and Sarek slipped the card into its slot, starting the flitter's engine. As he pulled into traffic, Sarek glanced slightly at his wife-to-be. "You seduced that man," he accused her.

Amanda laughed. "I did not 'seduce' him! I…flirted. There's a big difference."

Sarek was quiet as he considered her words. He did not fully understand the concept of 'flirting'. "You manipulated him, at any rate."

Amanda sighed, laying her head back against the seat. "I got us a flitter," she reminded him. "And no one will be the worse off."

"You said he could lose his job."

"I don't think he will. He said this wasn't even one of their regular rentals. It's scheduled for maintenance, so no one will miss it for a day. In the morning, we'll turn it in to another rental shop for return and pay him generously for his help."

Sarek used the vehicle's guidance system to maneuver his way to the interstate, and headed south towards their destination. The car was silent as Sarek focused on the roads, and Amanda dozed off in the heated environment. 

Some time later Amanda became aware she was being shaken. She opened her eyes to seek Sarek, who was intently focused on the controls, a deep frown creasing his face. The flitter was slowing, the shaking becoming worse. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up to take in their surroundings. It was still dark out, the trees that lined the road blocked out most of the illumination the moon provided. It didn't look like the interstate, but there was no sign of a building as far as she could see. No sign of any other vehicles, either.

"Mechanical failure," Sarek said tersely, maneuvering the flitter off the road for safety. He killed the engine, checking the systems. "We still have heat, at least."

"How far did we get?"

"We are approximately 42 miles from our destination."

"Oh," Amanda said sadly. "So close."

"But not close enough."

Amanda unbuckled her harness and stretched. "Did you get off the interstate?"

Sarek nodded. "This is a faster route."

"As long as you don't need a tow," she giggled. "Well, he did say it was due for maintenance. Guess we know why."

"Indeed." 

Amanda turned to look over the back of the seat, investigating. She found no hidden compartments, but a lever on the side of her seat did catch her attention. "I think this seat folds down." She pulled it, and the back of their seat collapsed, nearly catching Sarek by surprise. "Sorry," she whispered, a sentiment Sarek would have believed it he couldn't see the grin on her face despite the darkness. Amanda sat back on her haunches, looking at their new interior. The seat, when folded out, filled the entire interior of the flitter. "It's like a mattress on wheels." She slid out onto her stomach, testing the comfort, then turned over to look at Sarek. "It's not bad." She patted the space beside her invitingly. "Let's just get some sleep." When Sarek made no move to join her she sat up enough to grab his arm and pull him down. He slid back, reclining but still propped on his elbows. "You're upset still, aren't you?"

Sarek sighed audibly in the dark. He turned to one side, facing Amanda, his propped position permitting him to stare down at her. "No, however it is rather…disconcerting to realize my wife-to-be is willing, and capable, of bending men to her will."

"As if you don't use a little manipulation in your work?"

"Certainly not," he had to raise his voice to be heard over her robust laughter. "I use logical arguments and compromise to achieve my goals.

'Bull!' Amanda thought to herself, but said nothing, scooting herself a little closer to Sarek. "Kiss me," she demanded.

Sarek leaned forward, eagerly complying. Amanda moved her mouth beneath his, he reciprocated her gestures. They had kissed like this many times, spent many hours just holding each other, kissing each other in this fashion. As alien as it had once seemed to him, Sarek found it an enjoyable pastime now. 

When Amanda pulled away to take a breath, Sarek pressed a trail across her cheek, then down her neck where he rested his head against her as they both caught their breath. "I think I was just manipulated," he jested.

Amanda laughed breathlessly. "Darling, when I…uh…" she brushed her hand down his chest, lightly caressing the fabric at the juncture of his thighs, "manipulate you, you'll know it."

Sarek sucked in his breath, fighting for control over his body, which struggled to take on a life of it's own at her brazen actions. Sarek rolled away from her, onto his back. "There's a comm. unit in here," he said quietly, staring at the low ceiling of the flitter. "If you want, I will call for help; call Soran."

Amanda rolled over, laying partially atop of Sarek. "I don't need help," she assured him. "I have you to protect me."

Sarek looked into her eyes, and could see the sincerity of her words. He reached out with his paired fingers and gently brushed them across her lips, then down her nose, and across her cheek. "With my life," he promised.

He cradled her head between his hands, pulling her gently down to him. Amanda slid further onto Sarek's chest, her lips dueling passionately with his. Encouraged by his emboldened kisses, Amanda slid her tongue against his lips, delving into him when they parted. Sarek moaned softly, surprised by the new sensations their kisses provided. He wrapped an arm around her back, supporting her as he rolled them both over so he lay atop her. Without breaking their kiss, Sarek reached for both her hands, stretching them above her head where he held them within one of his. With his other hand he gently traced her contours, following the length of her arm, the curve of the side of her breast, her waist, then her hips. Beneath him, Amanda squirmed, little mewling noises conveying her pleasure. He released her lips to press kisses against her ear, then her throat, feeling the flutter of her pulse against his mouth. 

"My skirt is tangled," she whispered to him, her legs kicking ineffectually in her attempt to get comfortable.

Sarek released her hands and reached down, lifting himself enough to pull her skirt upwards, freeing her legs from its confines. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him back to her. When her legs wrapped around his waist, Sarek felt hundreds of little explosions ignite behind his eyes. His breathing became rapid, his movements frantic over her. His tongue brushed against hers, dipping into her mouth, his hands roaming; brushing against her hair, her cheeks, gripping her hips and pulling her hard against him. He reached for her thigh, his fingers touching bare flesh, then his mind came crashing down upon him, reality dashing the haze of arousal. Sarek broke their kiss, his eyes opening. "Wait," he whispered, reaching back to break the hold her legs had on him, then sitting up, moving away from her to lean against the side of the flitter.

Amanda sat up as well, pulling her skirt back into place. "What's wrong?" She crawled over next to him, reaching to hold his hand.

"We agreed that...this should not happen until everything is…finalized."

Amanda nodded. "Yes, we did; but I have to be honest," she moved closer, sitting sideways atop of Sarek's lap, her feet planted of the floor beside him, "I don't think I'm going to want separate rooms anymore."

Sarek nodded, leaning forward to accept the kiss she offered. He cleared his throat nervously, turning her hand in his, playing absently with her fingers. "We can decide what to do about that when we get back; but for now…" he glanced around the interior of the flitter distastefully, "not here."

Amanda smiled, nodding amicably. "Alright, but you should know you're snubbing your nose at a popular Terran tradition."

Sarek raised a brow, studying her face, the flushed cheeks, the swollen lips caused by his lovemaking. "Tradition is important," he murmured. He cupped his hand behind her neck, pulling her down to him, their kiss slower but no less passionate than before. Neither saw the lights of another flitter pulling up behind them. A hard knock on the flitter window tore the lovers apart quickly. Sarek turned to see a law enforcement official looking in the window, his flashlight shining at each of them in turn. 

Sarek opened the flitter's window. "Our vehicle has malfunctioned," he quickly explained. "Your arrival is most fortunate, Officer. We are in need of a ride."

The officer stared at him, then glanced again at Amanda before opening the flitter door and gesturing them out. Sarek exited the flitter and headed towards the officer's vehicle. When Amanda got out, the officer held a hand up to stall her. "Are you alright, Miss?"

Amanda looked at the gloved hand, then the officer's concerned face. "Oh, I'm fine," she assured him, then leaned in closer. "But it's a good thing you got here when you did," she pointed at Sarek, who was already seated in the vehicle. "I'm not sure the Ambassador could handle two assaults in one night." She walked away, taking her seat beside Sarek, leaving a confused officer staring after them.

The End


End file.
